beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: V-Force - Episode 34
is the thirty-fourth episode of Beyblade: V-Force. Plot As the Bladebreakers' training season continues and Zeo shows up and sees Draciel and Dragoon in the sky doing battle. Suddenly he decides he must have a bit-beast of his own, but everyone tells him you have to 'earn' a bit-beast and it's 'not a toy.' Meanwhile, Doctor K has secretly extracted a Spider bit-beast from the rock (under her assistant warnings that this is irregular since Zagart has not authorized such researches) and gives it to a new Blader named Net whose mission is to go out and capture Tyson's Dragoon. As Tyson races to a Junior Beyblade Tournament, Net cuts him off and draws him into battle. Zeo eventually interferes in Tyson's favor, but is easily knocked out by Net. Upon seeing Zeo injured, Tyson is angered and uses his emotions to give himself more power. During the fight, the new Psykick recruit keeps telling Tyson to release his Dragoon so he can steal it, but when Tyson finally does, Dragoon wins and Net runs away crying. Tyson rushes to the tournament and Zeo absorbs the lesson taught to him by the Bladebreakers, who invite him to train with them. Major Events * Tyson encounters and defeats Net, another Team Zagart Blader. * Zeo starts training with the Bladebreakers. Characters *Tyson Granger *Max Tate *Kenny *Hilary Tachibana *Kai Hiwatari *Ray Kon *Zeo Zagart *Doctor K *Dan *Net *Mr. Dickenson Beyblades *Dragoon V2 *Draciel V *Driger V *Phantom Spider *Zeronix Featured Beybattles *Tyson Granger (Dragoon V2) vs Max Tate (Draciel V) = Draw *Tyson Granger (Dragoon V2) vs Net (Phantom Spider) = Tyson & Dragoon Trivia *In the English Dub: **The house roof crumbling was not shown. **Zeo gets injured was not shown. Gallery Zeo26.png Zeo27.png Zeo28.jpg Zeo29.png Kai12.png tumblr_n57i1dp39S1t2l3o6o1_500.png x1080-S0R.jpg Bakuten-Shoot-Beyblde-2002-Beyblade-V-Force-beyblade-34670771-500-313.png Rei07.png Zeo17.png Zeo18.png Zeo19.png Zeo20.png Zeo21.png Zeo22.png Zeo23.png Zeo24.jpg Zeo25.png Zeo30.png Zeo31.png Net03.png Net04.png Net05.png Net und Dr. K.jpg Beyblade V-Force Episode 35 HQ English Dub_94400.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 34 English Dub Full.1_436569.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 34 English Dub Full.1_199733.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 34 English Dub Full.1_255422.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 34 English Dub Full.1_258058.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 34 English Dub Full.1_260193.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 34 English Dub Full.1_267234.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 34 English Dub Full.1_272439.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 34 English Dub Full.1_286720.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 34 English Dub Full.1_288421.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 34 English Dub Full.1_298165.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 34 English Dub Full.1_299533.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 34 English Dub Full.1_302903.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 34 English Dub Full.1_318084.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 34 English Dub Full.1_323123.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 34 English Dub Full.1_328128.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 34 English Dub Full.1_336236.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 34 English Dub Full.1_344678.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 34 English Dub Full.1_348148.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 34 English Dub Full.1_452285.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 34 English Dub Full.1_456289.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 34 English Dub Full.1_460827.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 34 English Dub Full.1_466566.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 34 English Dub Full.1_468802.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 34 English Dub Full.1_473473.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 34 English Dub Full.1_489189.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 34 English Dub Full.1_1092425.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 34 English Dub Full.1_1094493.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 34 English Dub Full.1_1102234.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 34 English Dub Full.1_1108441.jpg Category:Original Series Category:Episodes